


The Quiet Cove

by ClassyNerd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Modern Thedas, Picnic, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyNerd/pseuds/ClassyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders takes his girlfriend Marion Hawke to the wounded coast for a date, and asks her a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Cove

It was a hot day, the temperature rising into the 90's. I took a sip from a glass full of cool lemonade, perched in the attic with a book in my hand. The attic had a single window that was opened, giving me a clear view of the streets of Hightown below. I sighed contentedly. Being a vet in Kirkwall gave me responsibilities that filled most of my days. Though I loved my job dearly, it was rare for me to get some time to myself. I always treasured those moments of solitude. The soft whirring of a fan filled the silence in the room.   
  
And then, my cell phone rang.   
  
I ignored it at first, hoping whoever it was would leave me alone as I concentrated on the pages of my book. I was very mistaken. It rang. And rang. Until finally I sighed in exasperation as I picked it up and glanced at it. A picture of Anders lit up the screen with his name on it. Hitting the green button, I brought it to my ear. "Hey," I said.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the wounded coast with me today." His voice was excited, if not a bit nervous sounding. I briefly mulled over it, but didn't think anything of it. We'd been dating for over a year. It was rare that we went a day without seeing each other. What was there to be nervous about?  
  
"Did you know you interrupted me while I was reading a delightful book?" I whined, though I was smiling fondly at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry."  
  
"No your not."  
  
He laughed, "Okay, how about I'm ninety percent sorry and ten percent not sorry?"  
  
"I may forgive you then."  
  
"So are you up to going out today?"  
  
"Sure. What time?"  
  
"I could be there in a half hour."  
  
"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you then," I smiled to myself, and I knew he was smiling too.   
  
"See you soon," he said, sounding like he wanted to say more but was restraining himself.  
  
"See you."  
  
There was silence as we both hung up. Turning off the fan, I practically ran to the doorway and slid down the railing to the stairway. Rushing to my room, I tossed my book and cell on my bed, forgotten. Quickly prepping my blond hair and natural shaded makeup, I scanned my closet for something suitable to wear. I decided on a white summer dress and a straw floppy hat to protect my fair skin. I changed into the dress and slipped on blue sandals. By the time I was finished, the doorbell rang.   
  
"Marion, someone's here!" My mother Leandra called from the kitchen, where she was most likely making jam. A clanging of jars confirmed my suspicions.   
  
"I'll get it!" I hollered back as I checked my reflection in the mirror one last time before skipping down the carpeted stairs to the main floor. "I'll be back later, mom," I tossed over my shoulder as I neared the door. The scent of strawberries lingered in the house from my mother's exertions. I would help her, but she always preferred to do it herself.   
  
"Where are you going?" Her voice echoed off the creamy white walls where pictures of my family were hung. I had a younger brother and sister, Carver and Bethany, but they were gone today helping my father at his Pharmacy. Well, Carver was most likely trying to woo the young ladies that came there. He wasn't really into all the pills.  
  
"To the beach!" I opened the door with a creak. Anders was there, flashing a smile at me while he extended a hand that held a bouquet of wildflowers. I smiled back as I took them. His sandy blond hair was pulled back with a band, while he wore a white button up shirt, with the buttons undone halfway up and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The edges of his shirt hung loosely over his royal blue shorts, and he had a gold earring that he always wore on his right ear.   
  
"Thank you," I said as I clasped the flowers between my hands and inhaled their scent. "I'll be right back," I added as I ran into the house and filled up a jar of water to leave them in, lest they wilt in the car. Once I made it back he stood there, waiting patiently.  
  
"Are you ready for the adventure lying ahead?" He said with a smirk as he held out his arm. I laughed as I took his arm and he escorted me to his white jeep. Opening the passenger door for me, he picked me up and sat me inside, then gently shut the door, making sure he didn't catch my dress in the process. "Thank you," I murmured as he shut it.  
  
"Anything for my lady," he said with a gallant bow and I laughed. He walked around the back to the drivers side. Seating himself, he revved up the engine and we drove through the city and left the stifling heat behind as we entered the gloriously sunny countryside. We passed farms where fields of wheat waved with the summer breeze, and sunflowers bobbed in the sunlight. Farmers sat on their tractors, cutting hay and sending a fresh scent of grass into the air. I rolled down the window to let the wind flow over my skin. It was simply exhilarating. Anders took my hand in his while he steered with the other, glancing into my hazel eyes before he stared back at the road. Giving his hand a squeeze, I let my other hand wave outside the window. After a half hour drive, of simply being silent and enjoying each other's presence, we arrived at the wounded coast. I still think they need to change the name, it sounds painful. Pulling to a stop in the parking lot, I lifted my hand to open the door but Anders stopped me. "Wait, let me get that for you." So I rested against the back of my seat and waited as he ran over to my side. Shutting the door after helping me out, he pulled out a basket from the back. What it contained I could only guess. "Maker's breath it's hot out," he remarked as I took his hand and we walked down to the beach. Sea green water lapped gently at the shore, and I took off my sandals so I could continue barefoot. It was then I noticed he was barefoot as well. No wonder why I had a subtle sensation of feeling taller. Walking for a few minutes, we came to a peaceful cove that was deserted. Trees offered shade and boulders beneath them offered a place to rest. A nug ran from a bush when we neared it. Anders led me to a rock to sit upon, and set the basket down beside me. As I sat I wiggled my toes in the sand. "Too bad the nug didn't stay, I would've shared," he said as if he were disappointed while he opened the lid to the basket and began taking things out. Spreading a soft red blanket across the sand, he set out different assortments of food, from wine to chicken mozzarella pasta and grapes.   
  
"Did you bring all this yourself?" I asked in astonishment as I stared at the food. I couldn't even cook that grand. In fact, my terribleness in the kitchen was legendary, as I had a habit of burning everything in sight.  
  
"I may be a doctor, but I am a bachelor. How else am I supposed to woo all the beautiful young ladies?" He asked teasingly as he winked at me, and I blushed.   
  
"With charm and wit? Or do you stuff them with your marvelous culinary skills instead?"   
  
He paused for a moment and looked at me with a roguish smile. "A little bit of both, I guess." I shook my head in amusement.   
  
Lilac bushes were near by, filling the area with their sweet aroma. I picked one and twirled it between my fingers and watched him with a smile. "Your sure you don't need my help?" I asked.   
  
"Yep. This is all for you," he answered with a smile as he looked at me, his pale ocean eyes boring into my own. And I couldn't look away, until he pulled himself away to finish preparing our meal.  
  
"Come my lady, the banquet is ready," he said after a few minutes, mocking an Orlesian accent. "Excellent good sir," I laughed as I took his hand and sat on the blanket. It was like sitting on a cushion, the sand and blanket making a soft seat to sink onto. Tossing a grape into my mouth, I savored the juicy sweetness on my tongue. We both clinked our wine glasses together, smiling. Between bites of food we chatted easily about anything, ranging from medicine and animals to fruitcake.   
  
"How can you not like fruitcake?" He asked in mock astonishment after my declaration of distaste.   
  
"I just don't like it!" I said with a laugh.    
  
"We must change that," he whispered conspiratorially and I just shook my head in amusement.   
  
After we finished our meal, he stood up and offered his large hand to me that was slightly dotted with freckles. "Will you walk with me?" He asked, suddenly seeming shy and nervous, a sheepish smile spreading his lips.   
  
"I would love too," I answered with a smile as I took his hand. The sand squished between my toes as we walked, hand in hand. One of Anders hands was stuffed in his shorts pocket, and his other hand brushed against mine softly, with my fingers tracing patterns into his. An air of sudden bashfulness hung between us as we walked along in silence, the only sound waves lapping against the shoreline and seagulls crying in the sky. Fluffy white clouds floated above us, and the sky was an endless blue as the sun shone down brightly, making me glad I'd put on extra sunscreen to protect my fair skin. Fifteen minutes passed like this under the golden sun, and a knot formed in my stomach when he spoke.  
  
"Marion, there's been something I've been thinking about . . ." he trailed off as his eyes roamed across the sea while he seemed to gather his nerve to speak again. I waited nervously, whatever it was he wanted to talk about seemed serious. And indeed it was. We began to slow until we stopped entirely and he turned to face me, still holding my hand. His face was clean shaven so he didn't have the usual scruff that covered his jaw.   
  
"Marion," his voice wavered with emotion as he spoke my name tenderly, his eyes expressing more passion than his words ever could, "I love you." He pressed a kiss onto my hand before he fell to one knee before me as I stared at him in shock. "I have and always will. So, I was wondering if you feel the same." I nodded my head, unable to speak with the emotions that were storming in my heart. He smiled lovingly. "Then, Marion Elizabeth Hawke, would you give me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?" He pulled out a beautiful ruby ring, his voice trembling and gaze searching. My heart felt as if it could fly to the heavens.   
  
"Yes, I do." I finally spoke breathlessly as I threw my arms around him in a tight embrace. He chuckled with happiness, the sound reverberating through me as he stood up and held me in his arms. He then spun me in a circle, causing me to laugh. Leaning back, he slid the ring on my finger with shaking hands. And, before he could speak I pressed my lips to his in a passionate kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck, snaking my fingers through his hair, and his arm pulled me closer by the waist while his other hand traced my jaw. I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent of elfroot and a spicy cinnamon scented cologne. Breathless, we pulled apart for a moment. "I love you," I whispered as I pushed away some hair that had fallen over his eyes. Smiling, he pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. "And I love you."  
  
Then I noticed my hat had fallen off my head. He swept one hand down to grab it and placed it on my head. "There, I think it's fixed."   
  
My brows came together after a moment. "We'll need to tell my parents about this. And Bethany and Carver."  
  
"All in good time, my love. But your parents already know."  
  
I stared at him, mouth agape. "And?"  
  
"And they approve."  
  
I sighed in relief.  
  
"Were you that apprehensive?" He asked with a smile.  
  
I smiled a little sheepishly, "You never know." He laughed and drew me close. "Ser Pounce-A-Lot approves, right?"  
  
"Oh, definitely. I can't do anything without his approval." I laughed as he spoke, his voice taking on a mockingly serious tone. After a moment he added with a grimace, "We still have to tell Carver. Hopefully I won't be dead by morning."   
  
I jabbed him in the side. "My brother isn't that bad."  
  
"Ah, that explains why he tried to run me off your place several times when I came to see you."  
  
"Okay, he has his moments," I conceded.  
  
"Undoubtedly, love."  
  
He kissed me again. As we walked back hand in hand to our peaceful cove, the ruby ring glistened in the setting sun as colorful clouds gathered on the horizon. And I knew this was a choice I would never regret. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for fun, since it's summer. Also I've never written anything in Dragon Age as modern, thought that'd be fun to try. Which it was. Also I was thinking of Anders more as he was in Awakening, before all the dramaticness of Dragon Age 2. Anyways, happy summer everyone!
> 
> Dragon Age (c) Bioware


End file.
